The invention relates to a method of extracting enzymes from aqueous solutions in which they are contained in a mixture with smaller organic molecules.
Processes for the separation of enzymes from solutions without denaturing them are known. Thus, a method is described in the technical bulletin of Pharmacia Chemicals AB of Uppsala, Sweden, entitled "Industrial Gel Filtration with the Sephamatic System", in which enzymes are separated from solutions by gel chromatography. This process, however, is very expensive. It is suitable, for example, for research laboratories, but not for the larger amounts of liquids produced in technical operations, from which enzymes must be separated. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,039,222 discloses a process for the separation of enzymes from liquid media by pressure filtration through a semipermeable wall. This process is also known by the name of "ultrafiltration" or "reverse osmosis". It requires a heavy investment in apparatus and operates so slowly that it is poorly suited to the separation of enzymes from relatively large amounts of solution.